An insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT) is a power semiconductor device which may be used as an electronic switch. The IGBT is a three-terminal device having an emitter, a collector and a gate. As IGBTs may combine high efficiency with fast switching, they are frequently used in modern appliances such as electric cars, trains, etc., in order to rapidly turn on and off electric power.
A controllability of an IGBT can strongly depend on capacitances occurring within the IGBT such as a gate-emitter capacitance, a collector-emitter capacitance, and a gate-collector capacitance which is also referred to as Miller capacitance. For high controllability, it may be desirable to have a high gate-emitter capacitance with respect to the Miller capacitance.